Stripper
by Pannanarae19
Summary: This is a school fanfic despite the title. Really bad at summaries so read and review please! Just tell me what you think. Starting at rated T but that's going to change. And it has! Lemons starting at chapter 7!
1. Stripper Katara

**I know there are a lot of school fanfics for ATlA but I just wanted to make my own. So let me know what you think. They are also a few years older so Aang's going to be really tall and handsom. Still bald though. XD**

* * *

_Music or thoughts._

"Speaking"

_(Oh oh oh its fud a dud a nine)_

_[Chorus:]_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_I look at that double on the back a that bumper_

_She ain't even playing when shes shaking that rumpa_

_And oh you ain't know_

_She gets lower than a muffla_

_Even wit her girl friends_

_Show stopping with a hustler_

_The way she move her body_

_She might see the Maserati_

_She wanna put it on me_

_Trying to show me her tsunami_

_She make it hard to copy_

_Always tight and never sloppy_

_And got an onturage_

_And her own paparazzi_

_Now there she go again_

_Riding through the stormy weather_

_You better button up if you wanna go getta_

_'Cause it is what it is_

_And everybody wanna love her_

_But when she pop it boy you better run for cover_

_[Chorus:]_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_(It's a wrap)_

_When she breaks them boys of a typhoon_

_(It's a wrap)_

_Better get that fatty like a boss tycoon_

_(It's a wrap)_

_Now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon_

_(it's a wrap)_

_Now you can Google download the iTunes_

_She what I'm saying_

_She ain't playing_

_And she got them heads turning_

_You gonna her it clack-clack_

_When them heals get to burning_

_(clack-clack)_

_Stiletto so fuego_

_She got her own label_

_And got us all doing the tornado_

_[Chorus:]_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_Shortie got looks_

_And shortie got class_

_Shortie got hips_

_And shortie got ass_

_Plus she hit the stage_

_She drop it down low like_

_(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)_

_Ah this is crazy_

_Its amazing_

_She must be the way to the ladies_

_She be looking like_

_(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)_

_[Chorus:]_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me want to do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

_(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)_

_Oh_

Katara Arora or just "Aqua" was crouching and grinding against her pole on the stage in a strip club she works at. She danced her way to the edged where she could get some cash in her costume from the pigs in the audience. She crouched again and wound her waist in a circle in one guy's face giving him a good look of her costume covered vag. He stuck a twenty dollar bill in her costume.

She stood up and went back to the pole twirling around it, reached behind her back and unhooked her upper costume letting her breasts free of their bra-like prison. She danced back to the edge of the stage to shake her breasts in another guy's face and wound her hips again. This time she got a fifty dollar bill. She went back to the pole to twirl around it once more before the song ended.

She grabbed her upper costume from the floor of the stage and made her way to the back while putting her top back on.

She grabbed the money in her costume and counted one hundred. She sighed. Another slow night.

She's been working at the strip club for a few months now to help pay the bills with a fake ID of course. Her dad and brother had no idea. They thought she babysat for a very rich family. She would babysit if stripping wasn't so fun. At home she's a goodie goodie. Always polite and minds her manners. But here is where she can be who she wants. Here she can let herself go.

Tomorrow was the first day of her junior year at a new school. They've moved several times in the past few years ever since her mother died so she's been to many schools. She sighed once more. _Here we go again._

* * *

**So that ways my first chapter! Tell me what you think! XD**


	2. First Day, First Sight

Katara Arora walked up to the front doors of her new high school with her brother Sokka carrying her backpack wearing jean short shorts with a blue tank top.

"How was babysitting last night?" Sokka asked.

She shrugged with one shoulder. "Fine. Same old same old. You know."

He nodded. "Yeah. How much you make?"

"Just one hundred this time..." She frowned.

His brow furrowed. "How come it's not as much as usual?"

She shrugged again. "Money must have been tight."

He nodded again. "You doing it again soon?"

She nodded. "Yeah in a couple days. Hopefully they'll have more next time."

They arrived at the front office and got a map of the campus and their schedules.

"What classes did you get?" Sokka asked as they walked outside to look around. They had gotten there early to see the campus.

"First hour, Geography with Mr. Zhao. Second hour, Geometry with Mr. Piandao. Third hour, History with Mr. Iroh. Fourth hour, Drama with Ms. Aunt Wu. Fifth hour, Art with Ms. Ursa. Sixth hour, Science with Mr. Bumi. And Seventh hour, P.E. with Mr. Boulder. These are some weird names..." Katara looked at him. "What about you?"

He looked down at his schedule. "First hour, English with Mr. Pakku. Second hour, Earth Science with Mr. Bumi. Third hour, Calculous with Mr. Piandao. Fourth hour, World History with Mr. Iroh. Lunch. Fifth hour, Art with Ms. Ursa. Sixth hour, Study Hall with Mr. Zhao. Seventh hour, P.E. with Mr. Boulder. So I guess we have two classes together."

They walked around the school looking for their homerooms and lockers. Their lockers were a couple rows down from each other. They waved bye to each other and went to their classes.

First hour sucked. Mr Zhao turned out to be a total dick. But the other three were great. All three of them were kind and wise.

Lunch came and went, sitting next to Sokka and talking about their classes.

Art was fun for Katara. At first she thought about drawing her dancing on the pole then laughed at herself how stupid that would be and decided to draw the moon and ocean again.

In Science, Katara found out that Mr. Bumi was completely insane but fun.

P.E. was the same as any other P.E. class at any other school. Her and Sokka changed into the uniforms they'd been given and went out into the gym with the other students.

As she watched the boys leave their locker room, she saw him. He was tall, about 6'3", had the most beautiful grey eyes and she almost didn't notice his bald and blue arrow tatooed head. He was well built, but not too bulky. He was absolutely gorgeous.

P.E. was a blur. All she saw was _him_. She had to find out his name. She vowed to herself that she would introduce herself tomorrow. What she didn't know was that she didn't have to wait that long.

She changed and left the gym to her locker to put away her stuff. She had just opened her locker when _he_ stood right next to her and opened the locker on her left right next to hers. He barely noticed her but she couldn't stop staring. He looked even better up close.

She hurried and shoved her things in her locker and slammed it closed then turned to him. She cleared her throat and he looked over at her. His eyes widened a little and she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Katara. I'm new. What's your name?" She asked politely.

He blinked a few times and didn't answer her for a few seconds and she started to frown thinking that she was idiotic and was about to leave when he spoke.

"I'm Aang." He told her.

She smiled wider. His voice was like honey.

"Nice to meet you Aang." She said a little seductively. "See you tomorrow." She said with a sly grin.

He nodded and grinned back.

She turned and went over to Sokka's locker.

He watched her go and saw her say something to him and he nodded and closed his locker. They left through the front double doors.

Aang turned back to his locker and stuffed his things into it and slammed it closed before it could fall out. He looked back at the double doors and smiled to himseft and could only think; _Wow._

Katara and Sokka were walking home when he started demanding who she was talking to.

She sighed, a littled dreamily thinking about Aang and a little frustrated at how Sokka was talking about him.

"His name is Aang."

"Aang huh?"

"Yup."

"Hmmm. I'll have to check him. See if he's got a criminal record or anything." He said rubbing his chin, looking back at the school suspiciously.

She scoffed. "C'mon Sokka! Not again! Just let me get to know him like a normal person!"

He grunted a little. "Fine. But if anything looks suspicious come tell me and I'll check up on him!" He pointed at her with a stern expression.

She sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. The rest of the walk home was quiet.

That night while she was laying in bed she couldn't help but think how she couldn't wait to see him again. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

**So that was the second chapter! Tell me what you think! XD**


	3. Attraction

**Chapter 3! Three in two days so far! **

* * *

Katara walked up to her locker and slowly got her school things as she listened to "Cyclone", dancing a little bit. It doesn't matter how many times she hears or dances to this song she still loves it. She didn't notice when Aang stood next to her and opened his locker.

Aang looked down at her and admired how well she could dance. He continued to watch her with his jaw hanging open while she did her little jig. If he didn't know any better he could hear "Cyclone" playing through her headphones. And it also looked like she was "Cycloneing" a little bit. _Fuck she's so hot! It's no surprise I got a little boner yesterday and now he's coming back up again. Fuck! I should leave before it gets any worse!_

He got his stuff from his locker that he needed and turned to leave.

Unfortunately for him she noticed him when he slammed his locker closed. She took off her headphones.

"Hey! How are you doing this morning?" She asked with a sly smile.

He turned around and smiled back at her. "Good. Where'd you learn to dance like that?" He folded his arms and leaned against his locker.

She grinned seductively and folded her arms too. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She raised an eyebrow. "If your willing to that is."

He bit his lip. "Let's talk later. Bell's about to ring. Meet me at the parking lot after school?" He pushed off of the locker and put his backpack on one shoulder.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Sure."

He grinned. "Later Katara."

"Bye Aang."

o0o0o

She set her lunch tray next to Sokka's and sat down.

"So I saw you talking to him. What did he say?"

She frowned. "Nothing suspicious Sokka. Nothing to worry about." She sighed.

She started eating and he followed suit.

o0o0o

Aang sat down at his table with his friends Zuko, Teo, Toph, and Haru.

"So did you talk to that girl Katara today?" Zuko asked with a mouth full of food.

Aang nodded with a small smile. "Yeah."

"Well?" Zuko demanded.

Aang grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said remembering her saying earlier that morning. He took a bite of his food.

"Oohh you like her don't you?" Toph smirked. She was leaning back in her chair with her feet on the table. As was per usual.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" Haru and Teo chorused.

Aang rolled his eyes and chose not to answer.

o0o0o

Katara walked with Sokka to the parking lot and stopped to wait for Aang.

Sokka noticed and stopped. "What are you doing? Aren't you coming?"

"Nope!" She said happily. "I'm waiting right here for Aang."

"What?! What do you mean you're waiting for Aang?!" He cried.

"This morning he asked to talk to me later after school so here I am." She turned to look at the front double doors and saw him walking over to her. "And there heis." She grinned. She waved to Sokka. "Bye!" And started walking towards Aang.

She left an angry Sokka by himself to walk home alone, sulking.

Aang saw her coming and met her halfway.

"So where's your ride?" She asked.

He pointed to a sleek black motorcycle.

She raised her eyebrows in appreciation. "Nice."

He grinned and climbed on and started it up, revved it and motioned for her to get on behind him. She bit her lip seductively and climbed on and wrapped her arms around his middled and felt his muscles. He bit his lip and felt his boner come back a little. He revved it again and took off out of the parking lot.

She laughed in his ear and he loved the tickle of her breath against his face. One they were out of city limits and out in the fields, she let go of him and threw her hands in the air, her hair flying in the wind.

He smiled and sped up, making her laugh and whoop. After a while he slowed to a stop at the side of the road.

He turned off the motorcycle and she hopped off, followed by him.

"So why'd we stop?" She asked.

"Well you told me that I had to find out how you dance like a pro." He raised an eyebrow.

She grinned devilishly and took out her iPhone and scrolled to a song that might give him the answer.

_[Akon:] Convict...Music...and you know we up front._

_[Chorus: Akon]_

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_[Snoop Dogg]_

_Money in the air as mo' fell_

_Grab you by your coattail, take you to the motel, ho sale_

_Don't tell, wont tell, baby say "I don't talk, Dogg unless you told on me" - oh well_

_Take a picture wit me, what the flick gon' do_

_Baby stick to me and I'ma stick on you_

_If you pick me then I'ma pick on you_

_d-o-double g and I'm here to put this dick on you_

_I'm stuck on pussy and your's is right_

_Rip ridin' the poles and them doors is tight_

_And I'ma get me a shot 'fo the end of the night_

_Cause pussy is pussy and baby you're pussy for life_

_[Chorus: Akon]_

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_[Akon]_

_Shorty I can see you ain't lonely_

_Handful of niggease and they all got cheese_

_See you lookin' at me now what its gon' be_

_Just another tease far as I can see_

_Tryna get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs_

_Throwin' bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cause I'm far from a scrub_

_And you know my pedigree, ex-deala use to move amphetamines_

_Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you._

_[Chorus: Akon]_

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor,_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know girl_

_[Snoop Dogg]_

_Mobbin' through the club and I'm low pressin'_

_I'm sittin' in the back in the smoker's section (just smokin')_

_Birds eye, I got a clear view_

_You can't see me, but I can see you (baby I see you) -mm_

_It's cool, we jet, the mood is set, your pussy is wet_

_You're rubbin' your back and touchin' your neck_

_Your body is movin', you humpin' and jumpin'_

_Your titties is bouncin', you smilin' and grinnin' and lookin' at me_

_[Akon]_

_Girl and while your looking at me I'm ready to hit the caddy_

_Right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy_

_Baby you got a phatty, the type I like to marry_

_Wantin' to just give you everything and that's kinda scary_

_Cause I'm loving the way you shake your ass_

_Bouncin', got me tippin' my glass_

_normally don't get caught up too fast_

_But I got a thing for you_

_[Chorus: Akon]_

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor,_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_[Chorus: Akon]_

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor,_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_girl..._

All throughout the song she wound and ground against him. At the end she could feel his boner against her ass so she wriggled a little and his breath hitched and she grinned. She let go of him panting.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked, breathing hard.

All he could do was stand there and gape at her.

"W-w-w u-um..." He cleared his throat and tried again. "You're a stripper?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I do even better with a pole." She said seductively.

His thoughts emediately went to the gutter and he blushed. He cleared his throat again.

"And uh...if you don't mind me asking, why are you a stripper?"

She sighed. "Well ever since my mom died, money's been pretty tight and found a job at a strip club a couple years ago and I've been doing it ever since." She paused. "I also love to do it 'cause I think it's fun" She shrugged. She fanned herself. "Man I could use some water!"

That brought him out of his stupor. "I have some water in my bag." He reached in a grabbed it and gave it to her.

She nodded in thanks a guzzled some of it down.

She broke away gasping. "Thanks."

He nodded.

Once she got her breath back she asked, "Is this awkward for you? Me being a stripper I mean?"

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. " I guess it's different. I've never known anybody that's a stripper."

She nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"Well I have a question for you."

She shrugged. "Sure. Shoot."

"Why do you like to do what you do?" He asked uncomfortably.

She smiled. "Well I like to dance." She paused and laughed. "I also like acting dirty." She shrugged her right shoulder, lifted her right eyebrow, and bit her lip seductively. She sighed and let it go. "I just like the way it makes me feel..."

He opened his mouth like he wanted to ask her a question then hesitated, closed it and blushed. She raised an eyebrow and waited.

He let go of his breath in a rush and blurted, "Can I watch one of your shows?"

She raised the other eyebrow, surprised, then smiled seductively and walked slowly toward him putting an extra swing in her hips and reaching up to unbutton her shirt.

"Why wait? You have me here, now..." She said in her most seductive voice.

She saw him swallow and glance at her breasts and grinned. She was braless underneath and wanted to know what he would say.

She got to the middle button, all the while not letting the shirt fall off the the side of her breasts. She could almost hear his boner.

She paused. He noticed and looked back into her eyes.

"I have a question first." He nodded his consent. "Are you a virgin?"

He blushed beet red and stammered, "U-u-uh u-um w-well. Y-yes." He slumped his shoulders and hung his head.

She smiled kindly, sighed and buttoned up her shirt. He looked at her questionably but still embarressed.

She folded her arms. "Not now handsome. Maybe next time. My next show is tomorrow night at ten at the Jasmine Dragon. You gonna be there?"

He nodded mutely. She grinned and leaned in.

"I'll tell you a secret." She whispered in his ear. "I'm a virgin too."

She leaned back, saw his surprised face and smiled. "Maybe you could be my first?"

His eyes flew wide, gulped and turned beet red again.

"How about you take me home now handsome?" She said kindly.

He nodded, still red in the face and walked over the the motorcycle. He hopped on and turned it on and waited for her to join him. She did and off they went back to the city.

He dropped her off at the front of her house and she hopped off.

"Thanks for the ride handsome. I'll see you tomorrow." She winked and made her way to her front door swinging her hips again and waved and bit her lip at him sexily.

He drove off and she shut the door. She turned around and saw her brother glaring at her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I heard the motorcycle drive up and figured it was you. What happened? What did he say? Where did you go? What did you do?" He demanded.

She folded her arms (A/N: She's doing that a lot isn't she?) and glared back.

"That's none of your business Sokka. But if you must know, he took me for a ride out of the city on his motorcycle, we talked and came back. That's it." She shrugged.

"You left two hours ago! Something else must have happened!" He cried.

Her brows lowered. "We drove for a long time! This is none of your business Sokka! Just leave it!" She waved her arm like wiping a slate clean and stomped her way up the stairs feeling Sokka's glare burn a hole in her head.

She went into her room and made herself not slam her door just shutting it normally. She turned her stereo up loud and practiced her dances for tomorrow night then showered before dinner.

She fell asleep with his face in her mind's eye.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! XD You like? You no like? Tell me! XD**


	4. The Jasmine Dragon

**Chapter 4! Ok I've had someone request that I make this fanfic rated M, and I'd have to agree. But not yet. This fanfic will have lemony goodness in a few chapters, maybe later I don't know. But it will be lemony I promise you! Now on with the story! XD**

* * *

Aang couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't believe that the new girl was a stripper! Or that she was a virgin! And he also can't believe that she had suggested that he be her first! And the way that she had ground against him during that song! Woah...And then she had started taking off her shirt...Wow...He could tell that she didn't have a bra underneath, obviously, and he'd already had a boner from the dance and then that! He could sum it up in one word: Damn!

Aang was laying in his bed thinking about the events that transpired earlier that day. No matter how many times he thinks about it he still can't believe it. And that smile and the way she swung her hips...wow...Yeah she definately knew what she was doing.

He started thinking about her little dance and how she was gradually stripping right in front of him and he started to get a boner.

He sighed and reached down to take care of it then rolled over to sleep.

* * *

Aang was the first to be at his locker. Once he grabbed his stuff he waited for her leaning against his locker with his arms crossed like yesterday.

He only had to wait a few minutes. Once she saw him she smiled that little seductive smile that always gave him a boner.

She walked up to her locker, opened it and grabbed what she needed then slammed it shut.

"How was your night handsome?" She smiled at him and he could tell that she knew what he had done last night and he blushed beet red.

She grinned and clutched her books to her chest, putting one arm over the other making an X shape.

"You have nothing to worry about. I think it's incredibly sexy." She said in that tone that always sent him in a haze forgetting the world and only sees her.

"R-really?" He stammered.

She nodded slowly with that smirk on her lips that he loves.

"Do you want to hang out again after school? You could help me with my dance moves?" She asked.

He nodded slowly, his eyes glazed over with his mouth open slightly. "Yeah. Sure."

She grinned. "Great!" She winked sexily and put on her seducive voice. "See ya later handsome."

She saw him standing there still nodding slowly watching her go and smiled to herself. _Oh yeah. He's hooked._ She walked to her first hour with a smile on her face.

* * *

He was jerked out of his daze when the bell rang. He blinked and looked around, a little confused 'cause he had forgotten where he was.

He hurried off to his first hour and just barely sat down when the bell rang. He looked to his right where Toph sat and saw her smirking. He blushed and his heart speed up and her smirk grew to a grin. He pointedly looked to his left and found Zuko, not smiling but he could see the amusement in his eyes. He sighed and looked to the front of the classroom. _This is going to be a long day._

o0o0o

Aang sat down at his table with his friends at lunch time and knew he was going to be interogated. He wasn't wrong.

Toph spoke first. "So what did you do? Where did you go? What happened? Give us all the juicy details!" She grinned and leaned forward, waiting impatiently.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you shit. She told me a secret that I'm going to keep." Toph opened her mouth to demand that he tell them anyway so he forged ahead. "We're also hanging out after school again." He smiled dreamily.

They noticed and Zuko demanded, "Ok you have that look on your face like you're high. Tell us at least _one_ thing!"

He blinked and sighed again. "Ok let me think...oh uh we drove out of the city and she likes my motorcycle."

Zuko stared stonily at him. "That's it? 'We drove out of the city and she likes my motorcycle'? Seriously dude? C'mon!"

Aang shrugged. "Sorry that's all I can tell you."

They groaned in frustration and leaned back in their seats.

"Oh look alive Aang! Katara at two o'clock!" Toph grinned.

He looked to his right hoping to see her.

"My two o'clock doofus!" She said laughing.

He turned around and saw Katara and the guy she was with yesterday sitting next to her. He guessed that he was her brother, since they have the same skin tone, eyes, and some other features.

She looked up at him and winked with a little seductive smile, making him blush then looked at her brother who had asked her a question. She answered and she was frowning a little. He looked angry and was glaring at Aang every now and then still talking to her. She looked really angry now.

Aang couldn't hear what they were saying but he heard Sokka exclaim; "What?!" and shoot daggers at him again. He saw Katara hiss something at him, leaning forward slightly to intimidate him. Sokka sighed and his expression softened and he nodded solemly, looking back at his food tray, shoulders slumped, head hung. Katara leaned back again looking relieved. They both still looked a little angry.

She glanced back at Aang and gave him a small smile. He smiled back but he gave her a questioning look. She shook her head with a frown and mouthed; _Later_. He nodded and turned back to his friends.

They all looked surprised. Haru was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He looked back and saw her frowning at her food, playing with it, but her brother was stuffing his face like not tomorrow. He raised an eyebro in a musement and turned back to his friends again. "But it looked like that guy didn't approve of me. I think he's her brother." He pursed his lips, thinking.

Teo nodded, studying them. "Yeah they look like brother and sister." Then he looked back at Aang frowning a little, then went back to his food.

"Guess you'll have to ask her after school huh?" Toph smirked and took a bite of her food.

"Yup." Aang sighed.

* * *

Aang was the first at the parking lot this time, already sitting on the motorcycle. She smiled when she saw him and hopped on behind him wound her arms around him, feeling his stomach muscles making him rev the bike and making her giggle. He vevved it once more then shot out of the parking lot.

Instead of going out of the city, he pulled up to a dinner. She hopped off and he followed suit.

"What are we doing here?" She asked frowning a bit.

"I'm hungry." He shrugged and started walking toward the door.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. _Men and their stomachs._ She hurried and caught up to him.

They were seated and he ordered a burger and fries and a chocolate shake, and she got fries and strawberry shake.

She put her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands.

"So, you have any questions for me?" She asked

"Ummm...Oh! Yeah what were you and that guy you were sitting with talking about?"

"Oh you mean Sokka? Yeah he's my brother. My idiotic, overprotective brother." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah he was just overreacting about me meeting you. Don't worry about it." She sighed. "Anything else?"

He leaned forward on the table arms crossed. "How about I ask you a question then you ask me a question and so on. So you're turn." He compromised.

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "Hmmm...How about who were those people you were sitting with at lunch?"

"Oh that was Toph, Haru, Teo, and Zuko."

"Tell me about them."

"Well Toph can be just a pain in the ass, funny, sarcastic, very loyal to her friends, and if she has anything to say that you don't like about yourself or any of that, she'll say it to your face, She's always been straightforward. Doesn't like all the bullshit. So all in all...a stuborn bitch." He said with a laugh.

She laughed with him. "What about the others? What are they like?"

"Teo is nice and has a lot of spirit. He's very funny, though not as funny as Toph. Haru is serious but one of the nicest people I know. But Zuko on the other hand...well he's also very serious, quiet, but has a huge heart. Don't tell anyone though, he'd kill me." He said with a grin.

She laughed a little. "Ok your turn."

"How did your mom die?" He asked quietly.

Her smile faded and looked down. "Sh-she um." She took a deep breath and looked back up into his eyes. "She was murdered." She looked down again when he gasped. "We never caught him. I saw him though." She sighed and glanced at him, then quickly looked away, much to his confusion. " I dont' really want to talk about it right now, if that's alright?"

He nodded. "Of course. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He said with a kind smile. "Ok now it's your turn."

"Have you ever been in love before?" She asked seriously.

"Uh yeah acutally. A couple years ago. Didn't work out. I was always second guessing myself and I didn't trust her and I just couldn't deal with it anymore. But I've moved on, you know..." He said nervously. "What about you?"

"Oh uh yeah. Last year. Turned out to be a lying cheating jerk." (A/N: We can all guess who that is huh?)

"What was his name?" He asked curiously.

"I'll tell you if you tell me her name."

"Her name was Meng." He sighed.

"Do you miss her?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Sometimes. Ok your turn. What was your ex's name?"

She grimaced. "His name was Jet. He was the worst boyfriend. We were together for about a month." She sighed. "But I did fall in love with him surprisingly. He was great in the beginning but later on he tried to..." She trailed off then looked him in the eyes. "Well you can imagine."

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry Katara."

"Thanks. Ok my question..." She looked off to the side, twirling a peice of hair and biting her lip.

"Oh!" She suddenly looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and pointed at him in victory in finding a question then settle back into her seat and smiled at him evily.

"How far have you gotten with a girl?" She asked smirking.

Just then the waitress came back with their food and looked at them curiously before leaving.

He blushed. "Well, Meng and I almost went there, but she stopped it so..." He shrugged.

She slurped some of her shake while Aang chowed down. "Hmmm well me and Jet kinda almost did it until he was saying some girls name while we were making out. And that's when I found out that he was cheating on me. I was out of there in under half an hour." She sighed. "Ok your turn."

He thought for a moment while chewing. "What's it like to be a stripper?"

"Well I love to dance so it's fun in that aspect but the men there are pigs. The only good thing about them is the money."

"Well I'm going to be there tonight. Am I one of the pigs?" He smirked while taking a sip of his shake.

She grinned and stuck a whole fry in her mouth, slowly, teasing him. "Definatly not."

He gulped, turning red in the face.

She laughed. "Ok my turn. Hmmm. What's your favorite song?"

"Well it depends."

"On?"

"What time of year, what mood I'm in. Things like that." He shrugged

"Ok what mood are you in now?"

He blushed again. "I'm in the mood to dance to something."

She grinned and leaned forward on her forearms and entertwined her fingers.

"Well you could help me practice before tonight." She asked through half-lidded eyes, her head tilted a little.

He grinned. "Ok."

She leaned back. "Great!" She said then started eating the rest of her food and he followed suit.

* * *

They arrived at their original spot and she turned on a song that they both liked and they started grinding against each other. All in all they had a lot of fun dancing together.

They pulled apart from each other when the song ended both breathing heavy.

"Thanks for the dance." She grinned.

He nodded, also out of breath.

"Ok how about one last song? Not exactly a slow song but not exactly a fast one either." She asked.

He shrugged. "Sure."

She grinned and pressed play and walked up to him, put her hands on the back of his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

(A/N: Ok a couple of you complained about having songs on here so I wont put any on here unless you want me to except for the next chapter, I am definitely putting a song in the next chapter. The song they're dancing to is "So Sick" by Ne-Yo.)

As the song went into the chorus, she put her head on his shoulder and they swayed their hips to the beat.

In the middle of the song she leaned back and looked into his eyes, then they simultaneously leaned into a kiss. After a few moments, she licked his lips, asking permission. He opened his mouth in consent and they kiss heated up. As the last notes played, they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes, breathing heavy.

She let out a long breath and let him go. He started to frown until she took his hand and led him to the motorcycle, telling him without words to take her home.

When they arrived, she leaped off and turned to him to give him one last short, sweet kiss.

She smiled and bit her lip shyly and turned away saying, "Bye Aang. See you tonight."

He nodded with a smile and a blush. But before she could fully trun away from him, he grabbed her hand.

"Wait! What's your name there?"

She smiled again. "It's Aqua."

"Ok. At ten right?" He asked.

She nodded. "See you there."

"Ok. Bye Katara."

"Bye Aang."

She smiled and waved before shutting the door.

Sokka wasn't there to gripe again today, hopefully getting the hint that it was her business and not his.

She thought about which dance move she would use when she saw him there and grinned, then went into her room to get ready for tonight.

**Ok that's chapter 4! Tell me what you think! I try to make them longer but sometimes it just doesn't happen so bare with me! Review please! XD Next chapter, Aang goes to the strip club!**


	5. Author's Note

I'm really sorry that this isn't chapter 5 that you guys want to read so bad but I need help! I can't choose what song to use for when Aang goes to The Jasmine Dragon! So if you could give me any requests then that would be AWESOME! Just let me know by reviewing! Thanks a bunch! Hugs to my reviewers! XD

~Pannanarae19


	6. Stripping At The Jasmine Dragon

**Ok after much consideration, I have made my decision! All of you that gave me a song request were awesome! The songs were awesome, but none of them felt right for this, so I chose my own! But thanks to irohlovestea I was able to find it! Looked up his/her song on YouTube and it gave me an option for a song that led to a song and so on and so on, you get it. And then I found it! But I'm not going to tell you what it is! You have to read it to find out! So read on and lets hit this shit! Woohoo! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Aang couldn't decide what to wear. I mean what the fuck do you wear to a strip club for the first time?

After ransacking his closet for over an hour he settled on a blue button up shirt to match his tattoo and a pair of black jeans.

After looking up directions to the strip club, he left and arrived ten minutes before "Aqua's" show.

Once he was able to sit down near the stage, he turned down a drink, and waited to enjoy the show.

Once she stepped out onto the stage, he was not dissapointed. She was wearing some seriously hot black makeup, a black studded jacket that stopped above her waist and was open to to show just a hint of a black bustier. She also wore black pantie like things and black fishnets over it. And to finish it of, she wore a pair of shiny black six inch stilettos.

But her hair on the other hand was up in a bun, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Don't strippers leave their hair down?

But once she started dancing, her hair didn't matter anymore.

(A/N: And now here's the song! Woot! XD)

Ladies and gentleman

(Ladies and gentleman)

This is a Jazze Phizal

(Jazze Phizal)

Productshizzle

Missy

(Missy)

The princess is here

(She's here)

Ciara!

This beat is automatic supersonic

Hypnotic funky fresh

Work my body so melodic

This beat flows right through my chest

Everybody ma and poppy

Came to party, grab somebody

Work your body, work your body

Let me see you 1,2 step

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya, 1,2 step

I love it when ya, 1,2 step

Everybody, 1,2 step

We about to get it on

(This beat is)

Outrageous so contagious

Make you crave it, Jazze made it

So retarded, top charted

Ever since the day I started

Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it

Goodies make the boys jump on it

No I can't control myself

Now let me do my 1,2 step

(C'mon)

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya, 1,2 step

I love it when ya, 1,2 step

Everybody, 1,2 step

We about to get it on

(We goin' to step it like this, ooh wee)

It don't matter to me

We can dance slow

(Ladies and gentleman)

Whichever way the beat drop

Our bodies will go

(I like this)

So swing it over here Mr. DJ

(Hey, hey)

And we will, we will rock you

It don't matter to me

We can dance slow

(Dance slow yeah)

Whichever way the beat drop

Our bodies will go

So swing it over here, Mr. DJ

(Ladies and Gentleman)

And we will, we will rock you

(Let's shake)

I shake it like Jello

And make the boys say hello

'Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat

(Rocking the beat)

I know you heard about a lot of great MC's

But they ain't got nothing on me

(Nothing on me)

Because I'm 5 foot 2, I wanna dance with you

And I'm sophisticated fun

I eat filet mignon and I'm nice and young

Best believe I'm number one

(Woo)

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up

We about to get it on

(C'mon)

Let me see ya, 1,2 step

I love it when ya, 1,2 step

Everybody, 1,2 step

We about to get it on

Rock it, don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up

We about to get it on

Let me see ya, 1,2 step

I love it when ya, 1,2 step

Everybody, 1,2 step

We about to get it on

This is for the hearing impaired

A Jazze Pha production

Ooh wee, ooh wee

(A/N: Watch it here: watch?feature=endscreen&NR =1&v=iBHNgV6_znU Jut put the spaces together and you can watch it.)

Aang couldn't believe what he just saw.

She had strutted out on the stage once the first notes started playing and worked on that pole like no tomorrow. She wasn't lying about being better on the pole. By the second verse his boner was throbbing. It only got worse when she took her hair out of the bun and shook it out.

In the middle, she slowly, teasingly slowly, took off the black studded jacket.

Then once Missy Eliot started singing about having nothing on her, Katara or Aqua started to slowly take off the black bustier. She pulled her arms out of the straps first, then reached in front and undid the clasp and spread them apart, finally revealing her breasts to everyone.

By this time he was close to losing his load and had to have his arms crossed on his lap. Only a minute left of exquisite torture, then he could go to the bathroom and take care of it.

By the last note she had her back to the pole with her hands around it, fingers intertwined, and she jutted her chest out making her breasts bounce.

Then she was gone, having picked up her bustier and jacket left the stage.

Once he knew that nobody would see him he hurried to the bathroom.

When he was done, he went to wait outside to wait for her. She said that she would hurry and get dressed and would meet him by the entrance of the club.

He didn't have to wait long. He expected her to be in something kinda similar to what she wore in the club, but he was wrong. She had just a smidge of makeup on, and wore her usual blue. The way she looked at school.

He couldn't stop staring and the startling difference.

"Well are you going to stand there all night staring at me or are you going to get me something to eat?" She asked with a smile.

That got him out of his daze. "Oh uh yeah sure. Hop on."

And so they went back to the cafe to get some dinner. This time she got the burger and an orange soda and he ordered the same, both deciding to share the fries.

"So did you like what you saw?" She said with a leer.

He smirked. "What do you think?"

She bit her lip with a smile then leaned back in the booth. "I think we should do something about us."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I think we should go on a date. Soon." She smiled.

He grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled.

And so they ate the rest of their food and made plans tomorrow to see a movie and then just go from there.

Once he dropped her off she made her way to her door and waved him goodbye before closing the door, going to her room to grab her toiletries and take a shower. Once she was sure that she got all the sweat and glitter off of her, she got in her pj's, climbed into bed and went straight to sleep.

Aang on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night on the way home and could feel his boner coming back again. He cursed and hurried home.

After saying goodnight to his uncle Gyotso, he took off his clothes, only leaving his boxers on and climbed into bed. Once comfortable, he took care of himself and went to sleep.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked the song I picked. Sorry I didn't choose any of the songs you requested, but you know, that's how it goes sometimes. Also I hate that it wasn't as long as the last two chapters but I wanted to save the date for the next chapter. But anyway tell me what you think! Love it or hate it? Let me know! XD**


	7. Date

**I'm so sorry! I got caught up in a couple stuff and then I had a huge writer's block! Ugh! I hate those! Not as long as I wanted it to be, but it is what it is. Anyway, here's their date! (:**

Aang walked up to Katara's house and rang the doorbell. A moment passed before the door opened to reveal Katara wearing sexy black short shorts with a green spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black flats.

"Wow..." Aang stuttered out.

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

"Heh...yeah. Ahem...Here I got this for you." He held out a red rose.

She smiled and reached for it but before she could take it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and planted one on her.

They kissed for a couple moments then she pulled back with a smile and took the rose to smell. She held it to her face and closed her eyes then looked up at him through her lashes.

"Thank you, Aang. It's beautiful."

He smiled. "Anything for you."

She grinned. "Ok so where are we going?"

He grinned. "That's a surprise." He held out his arm.

She took it and he lead her to his bike. He hopped on and she next.

SInce they lived in the suberbs, he went into the heart of the city and stopped in front of a dance club.

She hopped off and he slid off after her.

She looked over at him. "Why here?"

He smiled. "I like to see you dance."

She grinned back and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Then lets go!"

Once they got in "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson just started playing.

Katara gasped. "I love this song!" And with that she pulled him onto the dance floor.

All through the song, she sang along.

Aang knew he made the right choice to come here when she started smiling ever second they were there.

She started laughing when the next song started to play. "Glad You Came" by The Wanted.

They both blushed when it got to the chorus. They started getting closer together until they started kissing again.

The next song was also perfect. "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. By this time she had her hands on the back of his neck, singing again, and his hands on her hips.

Their hips moved together in sync. They moved a little faster with the next song. "Beam Me Up" by Cazzette.

Supernova indeed.

But the next one was hit out of the ballpark. "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera.

She turned around so her ass was on his junk. She started to grind against him and he moved along with her. It felt like this song went on for hours.

She put her hands on the back of his neck again and his hands moved just a tad closer to her vag.

She grinned and ground harder against him. He groaned and started to kiss her neck. She let out a huff of pleasure, closed her eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

By the middle of the song she could feel his boner practically throbbing. He switched to the other side of her neck. She rewarded him by grinding against him with all her might. He sucked a breath through his teeth then moaned and sucked harder on her neck. She just knew she was going to get very visible hickies.

By the end of the song she was wet and so horny she wouldn't be surprised if someone could see her nipples. She also knew that he was going to have to go to the bathroom.

What he said next proved her right.

"Umm...I need to go to the bathroom...heh..." He laughed awkwardly.

She smiled at him. "Alright."

He smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

He left.

She sighed and decided to wait out front. Some cool air would help.

A few minutes later he met her outside.

"You ready to go eat?" He asked

She nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled. "Ok."

They walked to his bike.

"Where are we going to eat?" She asked once they were both on.

He didn't say anything but his head was turned towards hers so she saw his smile.

He pulled onto the street and they drove for a while until they parked in front of Olive Garden.

"Olive Garden?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Is that ok?" He asked a little nervously.

"Yeah it's great! It's my favorite!" She grinned at him.

He grinned back. "Great!" And he lead her inside.

o0o0o0o0o

"That was great! Thank you for the date. I had a great time." She smiled as they both climbed onto his motorcycle.

"Your welcome. Maybe we could do it again sometime soon?" He smiled hopefully.

She grinned. "Absolutely."

He smiled wider and drove into the street.

Once they left the city lights, and there was no other car on the road, she reached down and started rubbing his dick.

The bike jerked slightly as he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Pull over."

It took a few minutes since she wouldn't stop rubbing him and gradually got harder.

When they were safely on the side of the road, she pulled him off the bike and lead him to a group of trees where they could hide.

Once there, she kissed him hard and pushed him against one of the trees. While kissing him she was busy undoing his pants. He didn't notice until they fell to his ankles.

He pulled away gasping. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She just smiled and reached beneath his boxers and grabbed his cock.

He gasped again as his hips jutted out instinctively.

She grinned and started rubbing him up and down, up and down then pulled down his boxers for more room.

He gasped at the cool air then moaned. She felt him stiffen more and she brought her hand up to her mouth to spit. She started rubbing him again and this time it was a little easier.

She started to suck and lick his neck. He started to moan.

She changed tempo every few seconds. She started off slow and circled his head with her thumb. Then she rubbed him a little faster. She licked his neck then blew hot air on the wet trail then nibbled on his earlobe.

"Do you like that?" She breathed in his ear as she rubbed him faster, slightly squeezing his head.

He moaned and his hips started moving.

She gradually got faster, alternating between rubbing and squeezing his balls until they were nice and tight then rubbing his dick.

"Oh fuck." He tried not to say too loudly.

"Mmm yeah, you like that don't you?" She licked along the edge of his ear and started rubbing faster. She could tell he was close so she rubbed him faster than ever.

"Fuck yes!" He gasped.

He moaned loudly as his hips jutted forward, his face scrunched up, his head leaned back and he held his breath. Knowing that he was coming, she rubbed him as fast as she could. He gasped once but held his breath again and didn't let it out till he was done.

He gasped and sagged against the tree, trying to catch his breath.

She helped him pull up his boxers and pants, rubbing his dick lightly one last time. He gasped and she smiled at him and gave him a huge kiss with tongue.

She pulled away gasping.

"We should go before we get caught or something." She said

He nodded and grabbed her hand, the one that wasn't rubbing his dick, and lead her to the bike.

"So uh...why did you do that exactly?"

"Didn't you want me to?" She asked slyly.

"Well yeah, but I didn't really expect you to do it on the first date."

She shrugged. "I don't know, it just felt right to do it then."

"Hmm..." He hummed in thought.

"So..._did_ you like it?" She asked nervously.

He smiled down at her. "What do you think?"

She grinned and hopped onto the bike after him.

o0o0o0o0o

He pulled up to the curb in front of her house and she hopped off.

"Well, thanks for the date I had a great time." She said smiling.

He smiled. "Me too."

She leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away after a minute.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

He nodded with a grin. "Bye."

"Bye."

She waved before she shut the door.

She closed her eyes and smiled and sighed and leaned against the door.

"How did your date go?" Sokka asked grumpily, standing at the base of the stairs.

She smiled wider. "It went great." She sighed dreamily. "See you tomorrow." She said as she skipped up the stairs.

She got in her pj's and climbed into bed. She sighed as she closed her eyes with a smile, thinking about him. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

He was in her dreams all night.

**Ok! So that was chapter 6! Or 7. Whichever. Anyway so tell me what you think! Like the lemon? I thought I would reward you for your patience! XD Hugs for all! XD Review plz!**


	8. For Her

**Ok guys, since you are so awesome, I'm going to give you guys a lemon! XD Most of this fanfic with be lemon-filled. There's going to be fluff here and there, but mostly lemon. So if you're not ok with that, read something else. But if there's a certain kind of lemon that you want me to write, then message me and let me know! XD But anyway, here's your lemon!**

* * *

Aang got home, a little exhausted, but very pleased sexually. He'll have to do a little something for her sometime...

He fell asleep thinking of very naughty ideas...

o0o0o0o0o

A couple weeks passed with dates every couple days.

One Wednesday night, they sat on Aang's couch in his living room, watching a movie, until she started feeling him up. He started hardening up and she moved to straddle his lap and push him to lay down on the couch.

Once she was comfortable with a position with her hands on his chest to hold herself up, she started moving her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy against his dick. No one else was there, so they could be as loud as they wanted.

"Oh my god! That feels soooo good, Katara!" Aang cried, when she went faster than before.

"Mmmmm. How good does it feel baby?" She asked sexily, her also being horny.

"AH! Oh so good, words can't even describe it!"

She grinned and went a little faster.

He couldn't take it anymore and flipped them, him now being on top. He started humping her so hard, she was forced to spread her legs. But that made it feel even better and she started to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh Aang! Oh don't stop!"

He started kissing and sucking on her neck and her eyes rolled back into her head and moaned in pleasure.

Her hands had been on his arms but were now pressing against the back of his head to make his face closer to her neck.

He switched to the other side and her hands went down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks. He moaned.

A minute later, she slid her hands under his pants to feel the skin. He jumped a little, surprised, but moaned again and started to kiss his way down to her cleavage.

She could feel his muscles tensing everytime he thrust and relax when he reeled back. She started rubbing and squeezing, making him hump faster.

His hands slid under her shirt and started to squeeze and rub her breasts. She moaned louder.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" he whispered into her ear.

She froze.

He felt it. "Don't worry. Not sex, just...I wanna make you feel good, the way you made me feel good..."

She started to relax. "Yeah...Ok." She nodded.

He smiled and stood up. She got up and followed him to his room.

She layed in the middle of the bed and looked up at him, nervously and noticed that he was nervous as well.

"How about we start where we left off?" She suggested.

He nodded, looking relieved. "Yeah, sounds good."

He climbed on top of her and they resumed their previous position.

Once he started to hump, the headboard lightly banged against the wall. They stopped and giggled.

"Do you think a different position will change that?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"So we should just keep going and ignore it?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Ok. Ready when you are." She smiled.

He smiled back and thrust again. The headboard banged against the wall. They giggled, but kept going until they barely noticed the loud sound against the wall.

He kept going faster, making it louder. But they soon found that it turned them on even more.

"Oh man, that sounds really hot doesn't it?" She moaned as he squeezed her nipples through her bra, under her shirt.

"Yeah, it does." He breathed against her neck. He was also loving the sound of it and the feeling of her nails on his back.

He sat back on his knees. She whined in protest. He grinned and reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, showing him the black lace bra he felt but the color he didn't see until now. She was now leaning on her arms and giving him a sexy smirk.

He grinned back and pulled her right strap down with his left hand and his mouth followed, starting below her ear, making her moan. Once he was done with the right, he did the left. He then kissed his way down in between her breasts at the same time, unhooking her bra in back.

She froze in astonishment, but then forgot all about it when his mouth enclosed over her right nipple and she melted into a puddle on the bed.

While his mouth sucked and licked her right nipple, his right hand rubbed and pulled on her left.

After a minute, he switched. With the right nipple now wet, it was easier for him to rub it and she was soon moaning louder, pushing his head against her breast.

After a minute, he pulled his head away, replacing it with his hand. Now that he was sitting up again, he took advantage of his position of his dick still against her pussy. He pulled his hands away to pull her closer to him, to rub her harder. She moaned and circled her legs around his waist. He put his hands on her breasts again.

He knew he could never have his fill of her breasts but he wanted to explore other parts of her, so he moved his hands down her stomach to the edge of her pants. He looked up at her, asking her permission silently. She nodded with barely a smile.

He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He reached inside to feel around and found her lips and knew that he would soon find her clit and that's what he searched for. He knew when he had found it because her back arched and she gasped loudly.

He slowly rubbed her clit in circles faster. She started to mover her hips and he tried to keep up.

He suddenly stopped and pulled his hand out and she whined loudly.

"I was almost there!" She cried.

"Sorry. But I want to see you."

She huffed but let him take off her pants and black lace underwear.

He stared at her hungrily.

"Mmmm you're so fucking sexy Katara. It's so fucking hard not to fuck you right now..." He started rubbing the inside of her thighs.

She moaned and spread her legs wider. He licked his lips.

He put his hands on her shoulders, to her confusion, but then understood when he started moving slowly down. He was trying to turn her on more, to make it more pleasurable. He moved his hands down to her breasts then licked his thumbs and rubbed them, knowing this felt better to her.

Once he felt that she was moaning loud enough, he moved his hands down to the top of her pussy. She was gasping for breath now, waiting for the unbeleivable pleasure that she knew was coming.

But he stopped and moved around to the inside of her thigh. He let go and moved his hands down to the insides of her ankles, then slowly, oh so slowly, made his way up to her pussy again.

Once he got there, she had her head back and was biting her lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

He rubbed against her lips, lightly pushing them apart, then went to the top and found her clit again, rubbing it excruciatingly slowly. She moaned the loudest yet.

"Oh you're such a tease!" she whined.

He pulled her lips apart more and started to rub just barely in the inside of her cunt.

"Oh! Aang! Oh my god! Mmmm rub my clit baby. Make me cum baby please!" She begged.

He smirked and rubbed her clit again, in tight circles. She moaned and spread her legs wider.

He layed down by her left side, his right hand working it's magic, while his left hand rubbed her right breast and his mouth sucked on her left one.

"Mmmm!" She moaned. He gradually went faster, making her breath harder. He was worried that he wasn't pleasing her enough be she seemed to be enjoying it. She was biting her lip and her eyebrows were lowered, but her hips were also moving and her breathing was heavy.

Then all the sudden she went rigid, she stopped breathing, and clamped her legs shut. She pushed his hand harder against her clit and made him go faster and flung her head back with an expression of pure exctacy. She gasped every once in a while and made him rub her clit faster every once in a while, but then she went completely slack, breathing heavy.

"Oh my god that was amazing! Best orgasm I've ever had." She sighed with a tired smile.

He grinned and sat back on his heels.

She sat up too and started rubbing his obviously aroused cock.

"Now, what about you?" She asked slyly.

"What about me?"

She raised her eyebrows dubiously.

"Well alright if you don't want an orgasm tonight, I can just go..." She turned and put on her underwear.

He grabbed her hand. "No! Wait, don't go! I don't care if I have an orgasm tonight or not, but I don't want you to go yet."

She turned back to him and smiled.

"That was the perfect thing to say." He grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her bare breasts against his clothed chest.

"Time to take this off." She flung it over his head and threw it across the room.

He moaned at the feeling of her hard nipples and her soft breasts against his chest.

She reached down and rubbed his hard cock trapped in his denim prison.

"Time to take care of this." She said and pushed him down onto the bed.

She ran her hands down his chest to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, not even waiting for his permission.

Once his pants were gone, she reached into his boxers and started rubbing him up and down, slowly. He started to moan.

She started going faster and she felt him getting harder and pulled his boxers down.

"Mmmmm you have such a sexy cock. I just want to ride it till it cums inside me till the very last drop."

He moaned and started oozing pre-cum.

She swiped it with her thumb and licked it off. To tease him and turn him on more, she put her index finger in her mouth and started sucking and licking it slowly, making hot wet sounds and moaning.

His cock started twitching, his face filled with lust.

Once she felt he had been teased long enough, she started rubbing him, except this time, instead of starting slow, she started fast, making him gasp.

"Oh yeah Katara, rub my cock."

"Mmmm do you like my hand around your cock baby?"

"Fuck yes."

"Mmmm I like that. You have a sexy cock. I want to lick it till it's all slippery and wet, then suck it till you explode into my mouth."

He moaned. "Oh I want that too baby. You have no idea how much."

She said something else because she had sped up her pace and he could only hear the blood pounding in his ears.

She sped up again until her wrist was aching, but she knew he deserved to get a great climax. She loved seeing his pleasure-filled face. It was turning her on more than she would say.

She knew he was almost there when he started breathing heavier, so she sped up some more, and he moaned _very_ loudly.

"Oh my god! Fuck! Mmmmm!" He cried as he came.

She looked on in lust as his cock shot off it's load.

She licked her lips. She couldn't wait till she could taste him.

She kept up her pace but it was harder when he had started moving his hips when he came.

He was done a half a minute later. He just layed there, trying to catch his breath.

She got a tissue for him and he cleaned himself up.

He was a little startled when she sad on his lap all of the sudden. He could feel her wetness through her panties and started to harden again.

She ran her hands over his chest.

"That was so unbelievably hot, I just want to fuck you right now till I can't walk or sit down."

He gulped. That sounded tiring.

"But we're not ready for that, so I won't. But I can't leave yet. I'm so horny right now, I'm going to ride you dry ok?

He nodded.

She pulled up his boxers. Less of a temptation.

She started to move back and forth slowly.

"Ohhhhh that feels good." She moaned

He pulled her harder against him and she moaned again, going faster, making the headboard bang against the wall harder.

"Ohhh that's hot." She breathed.

He knew that she needed to get turned on more before he plays with her clit again, so he flipped them and started humping her harder and faster.

"Oh god yeah! Mmmm that feels so good!" She panted, wriggling her pussy against his cock, making both of them moan louder.

He put the weight of his upper body on his arms and humped her faster, making her moan louder, but choppy with his thrusts.

"Kiss my neck Aang. I need you to kiss my neck." She pleaded.

He leaned down to kiss and suck her neck, giving her little shocks of pleasure, dragging her closer to the edge.

His right hand reached down in between them to go into her underwear and spread her lips, making it easier for him to grind against her clit. He rubbed it in circles for a minute before resuming his thrusts.

She was soon crying out with every grind.

"Oh fuck! Mmmm!" She suddenly went rigid the way he knew when she was cumming, so he grinded harder and faster, making her back arch and her mouth open in an 'O' shape.

He continued to grind against her until she went slack, then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

She smiled up at him tiredly, but happily.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." He smiled.

They snuggled and kissed until it was time for her to go.

When she was laying down in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about how sexy but sweet Aang was when he was pleasuring her. Then she thought about that kiss and knew that he was telling her something that he couldn't say.

She sighed as she touched her lips with her fingers.

"Oh man." She sighed happily with a smile, "I think I'm in love."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang had the same sappy smile with the same thoughts.

And they were both thinking how they couldn't wait to do that again.

* * *

**Ok! So that was my second lemon of this fanfic! XD So let me know what you think! Was it too much? Was there not enough fluff? Let me know! **

**Oh and also, I know this may sound weird, but I want to write a fanfic about Megamind, but I'm coming up blank on a plot and all those other important details...So if anyone could give me any ideas that would be awesome! But if you want to say that I shoudn't write if I can't think of something then keep it to yourself, I'm already beating myself up about it ok? **

**But anyway, review and let me know if you liked the lemon or not and if you don't mind helping me with my Megamind problem. XD Thanks to all who have reviewed! It means a lot! I haven't been able to write and thank you so I hope to soon! Thanks again! And review plz! XD Hugs!**


	9. Tasty

**I have written you another lemon. And there will be two or three more for sure. XD From there on, I have no idea what I'm going to do, so we'll see how it goes! So here's chapter 8! Or is it 9? Whatever! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Aang was in a daze all day at school. Only thinking of how sexy Katara looked moaning underneath him, with the bed banging against the wall, and the pleasure of their bodies pressed together.

Something hit his head lightly. He blinked back into focus. He looked down and saw that it was a balled up piece of paper. He looked up and saw that everyone in his group at the lunch table was staring at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Dude, you were smiling like you just got laid. And you were staring at Katara." Zuko told him.

Aang looked back to where he was staring and sure enough there she was, sitting with her brother, eating lunch.

He turned back to his friends.

"So? I like Katara. You guys know that."

"Yeah but I've never seen you smile like that before. What exactly happened last night?"

Aang blushed. "That's none of your business."

"Hah! So you did get laid!" Toph exclaimed loudly. Everyone at the tables closest to theirs turned to stare.

Aang turned tomato red. "Um no. And I'm not going to tell you the juicy details so don't ask." He said, for Toph had opened her mouth to demand every detail.

She sat back with a disappointed huff. As did everyone else.

* * *

"So how was your date with Aang last night?" Sokka asked as they were walking to school.

"Uhh fine." She said with a small smile.

"What did you do?"

"We uh, watched a movie." This was true, but they didn't get very far before they started humping each other.

"What movie?" Sokka was watching her face, looking for any lies.

"Um, Stardust." She said with a tiny blush.

He noticed. "And what did you do after?"

She blushed harder. "That's private."

His eyes narrowed.

"You had sex didn't you?" He whispered dangerously.

"No!" She protested, shocked. "We've been dating for not even a month! It's too early for that!"

His eyes softened.

"Ok. But I don't want to hear any details."

"Good. I don't want to tell you any." She smiled.

He smile a little back.

That's when they arrived at school.

* * *

Aang stood by his locker after school, waiting for Katara.

When she arrived, she smiled at him sweetly and sexily at the same time. She stepped up close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I want to show you something. Would we be alone if we went to your house now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Gyotso doesn't get home for a few hours."

She grinned. "Good."

* * *

Once Aang had unlocked the front door, she dragged him to his room.

She locked the door behind them just in case and shoved him against it, attacking his mouth with her own.

After a few minutes of ass groping and humping, she took off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, kissing him again.

"Take my shirt off." She gasped in between kisses.

He grinned and flung it over her head. He saw that she was wearing a red lace bra this time.

He grabbed her boobs and circled her nipples while kissing and sucking on her neck the way he knew she liked.

He didn't notice that she was taking off his pants till they hit the floor.

He didn't pause, he just kissed his way up to her mouth and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

That's when she started pushing him to the bed.

He fell with a small bounce and she sat on his cock like she did yesterday and rode him dry also like yesterday. She rubbed her pussy against his cock. She felt him getting harder with each thrust.

"Does this feel good to you baby?" She asked silkily.

"Yes." He panted.

She stopped and took his dick out of the flap in the middle. She started rubbing it up and down slowly.

"How about this? Does this feel good baby?"

"Mmmm. Yeah." He said slowly.

Then she flattened it down against his boxers and started humping him again. He was louder this time.

"And this? This feel good too baby?" She murmured.

She kept humping until she felt like she was working against a rock.

She stopped and pulled him back out again.

"Oooooohh you're sooo hard." She started rubbing him again. He was even louder.

"God Katara. Your hand feels so good around my cock!" He moaned.

"Mmmm good. I hope my mouth feels even better." She smirked. He moaned.

She slid back until she was kneeling on the floor and she had taken off his boxers.

She spread his legs apart and started massaging his thighs, slowly making her way to his cock, the way he did to her yesterday.

"I want to suck your cock." She said with a sexy smile, then leaned forward slightly to breathe on him. He bit his lip and his eye's half closed with lust.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" Her breath ghosted over his steadily hardening cock, and he moaned.

"Fuck yes! Suck my cock."

She smiled and slowly licked the thick vein underneath.

"Oh my god! Oh that feels so good!" He gasped and leaned back on his elbows.

Katara bit her lip sexily and licked his head in circles, then put her lips around it and sucked...hard.

"Oh my god! Mmmm!" He moaned, throwing his head back.

She decided to take it further and stuffed as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. What she couldn't put in her mouth, her hand took care of.

"Oh your mouth feels so good around my cock Katara!"

She let go to lick him again and tell him.

"You taste good too. Mmmm. Wish I could suck it all...day...long." She said with a sexy voice.

He moaned and started to pre-cum and also hardened more.

She looked him in the eye and licked it up and then licked her lips with her eyes closed.

"Mmmm. Delicious. Give me more." She demanded.

He moaned and granted her wish, turned on beyond belief by her sexy reactions to his cock.

"Oh so good." She moaned around his cock making him thrust his hips into her mouth.

She gripped his cock tightly, rubbing him fast and hard, and licked and sucked his head.

He bit his lip and moaned, still moving his hips slowly.

She started sucking him up and down, up and down, up and down. Gradually going faster, then slower, taking him close to the edge then pulling him back, over and over again.

She suddenly let go and he whined.

She grinned and slowly rubbed the inside of his thighs again, licking the underside of his dick slowly. Then she licked the sides, then finally started sucking the head again, nibbling every once in a while.

She went back to sucking him up and down and gripping him tightly. She knew what she did before was a good idea, because he started moaning louder.

"Oh god! Oh yeah Katara, suck me! Fuck! Suck me hard baby suck me!" He started thrusting a littled harder, turning her on more.

She upped her tempo and pressure, making him cry out as he came.

"Oh my god Katara! You feel soooo goooood!" He moaned as he flopped onto the bed, now able to push her head closer to his cock, while still thrusting.

She sped up again and tightened her hold and saw his eyes roll into the back of his head in ecstasy.

She tried to swallow all of it but almost half slipped out.

When he finally finished, she sat back and wiped off her face with her hand, then licked it off. She looked at him then and saw that cum was pooled around his cock. She grinned and bit her lip then looked at his face. He was looking at the ceiling, looking a little dazed, trying to catch his breath.

She thought it safe enough to lean forward and start licking off the rest of the cum.

He gasped and looked down in surprise.

She had a sexy smirk on her face as she continued to lick him.

Once she was done, she layed down next to him, proping herself on her hand.

"So...Did you like it?" She asked with a smirk, knowing his answer. She started rubbing his chest.

He grinned and pushed her on her back, kissing her hard on the mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, running her hands over his back.

He grabbed the back of her knees with both hands and pulled her legs apart, thrusting against her noticably wet pussy. He leaned down and kissed her neck all over the way she liked it.

"What do you think?" He said huskily against her neck, while still humping her, steadily getting harder.

She chuckled. "I'm guessing you did." Then moaned when he kiss a particularly sensitive spot.

"I think it's time to return the favor." He said with a smirk as he kissed his way down to her breasts. He took her bra off and played with her boobs as he did the day before.

After a while, he pulled down her underwear and spread her legs apart again.

He leaned in and kissed the inside of her left thigh, slowly making his way upwards.

Once he was at her pussy, he kissed her lips once, making her gasp, then started kissing her right thigh.

Once he was at her pussy again, he kissed her slowly, then licked her lips apart gently.

He spread her lips with his thumbs and licked her clit in circles.

"Oh my god Aang. That feels really good. So good." She moaned.

"I know." He breathed on her clit, making her cry out a little.

"AH! Wow. Suck my clit baby." She pleaded.

He circled her clit for a second before closing his lips around it and sucking.

"Oh my god Aang! Oh my god that feels sooo goood!" She panted.

He moaned around her clit, sucking and licking it, making her spread her legs farther apart and her legs more upward.

He licked her slowly now, holding her legs apart at the crook of her knees.

"You taste good. Really good." He said against her clit, making her feel the vibrations of his voice. She moaned loudly and licked her lips.

He blew air on her clit and she cried out in pleasure. When he blew warm air on her clit, she moaned in a deep low tone.

"God Aang. Don't stop."

He doesn't. He keeps licking and sucking and blowing on it.

"I want you to try something." She said in between pants and moans.

"Hmmm?" He said against her. She moaned loudly.

"I want you to smack me."

He leaned back in surprise. "What?"

She huffed and sat up to lean on her elbows.

"I want you to smack me. Surely you've seen or heard of a girl that did that or happened to her?"

"Well yeah...I just didn't think you would be into that I guess..."

She shrugged with a blush. "I don't know, I've always thought it looked hot and wanted to try it. But I felt silly thinking about doing it to myself, so I didn't."

"Oh." He looked uncomfortable.

"So will you try it?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh sure, I guess." He shrugged.

"Great." She grinned. "Not too hard, but not feather light either."

He nodded. "Ok."

"Ok warm me up again first though."

He leaned down and started licking and sucking her again. After a few rounds, he felt her relax again and he decide now was the time.

He sat back and smacked her pussy a few times. Not too hard but not too light either like she said and waited for her reaction.

Her mouth made an 'o' shape and her eyes closed in pleasure, throwing her head back and panting and crying out.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!"

"Wait really?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Oh yeah. Now I want you to warm me up again and then smack me again, but a little harder. Then I'll tell you from there. Ok?" She panted.

He nodded still surprised. "Sure."

He leaned down and started licking and sucking again. Then when he thought she was ready, he smacked her again, but a little harder than last time.

"Mmmmm. Yes!" She moaned. "Ok now I want you to spread my lips and then lick my clit. But this time, I want to see you lick me." She said throatily.

So he spread her lips with his middle and index finger and started to lick her clit, making sure that she can see him doing it.

"Ah! Oh my god! Nnng! That's so hot! Faster Aang! In circles. AH! Oh Aang! Yes!" She cried. She licked her lips and grabbed his head with one hand, pressing him closer to her clit.

She spread her legs a little more and continued to watch him lick her clit in lust.

"Fuck that is sooo hot!" She moaned. "Oh now moan against my clit. I want to feel vibrations."

He did so. "Ahhh! Oh Aang you're soo good at this! Now blow on it! Yes! Hot air. Mmmm! Lick it. Yeah! Ooooooh!" She moaned.

The wet sucking and licking sounds only turned her on more. She loved the sight of his handsome face between her legs, eating her out. She also loved his expression when he's licking and sucking her clit. He wears a little satisfied smile and moans every once in a while. The vibrations of his voice against her clit felt so good, she knew that if this were a full house, everyone would be awake because of how loud she was being.

She fell back on the bed because she knew she was close and wanted to be more comfortable.

"God Aang! Suck my clit baby please! Nnng! Fuck! YES!" She moaned as she came, circling her legs around his neck.

He knew she liked to have him go faster when she came so he sucked harder and circled faster. And since her back was arched, he thought it a perfect opportunity to rub her nipples.

"Fuck yes Aang! Oh you're so good!" She moaned.

After a few more seconds, she fell slack on the bed.

He unwrapped her legs from around his neck and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms.

She laced her fingers behind his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back, then pulled away, not wanting to go too far, since they were both naked.

She could feel his reluctance and looked up at him with a smile. She pressed her body flush against his and pressed her forehead to his.

"I think I love you." Katara whispered.

Aang smiled. "I think I love you too."

She grinned and held him tighter and in return, he ran his hand through her hair.

She sighed and loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"I have to go soon." She said sadly.

He held her tighter. "I don't want you to leave yet."

"I know. But I've got to."

She started to pull away, but he snatched her back.

"Aang-"

"Just wait. I know that we haven't known each other long, but I think I love you I want you to be my first. So will you spend the night with me?"

She gave him a dubious look. "We have school tomorrow."

"Ok. Not tonight then. When? Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah I think that would be the best day." She sighed. "Man, that's so long. It's only Tuesday." She said sadly.

"I know." He sighed. He leaned forward for a kiss, but she put a finger to his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah. No more kisses tonight. Too much of a temptation. Just the goodbye kiss." She smiled sadly.

He huffed in dissappointment, then frowned when she got up and started getting dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of temptation." She grinned.

He shook his head with a small smile and got up to dress as well.

She sighed when they were both clothed and put her hands on his chest and leaned in for a hug.

He held her in his arms for a few minutes before she thought it was time for her to go. It was almost sundown.

They kissed before she walked to her front door.

"See you tomorrow, handsome." She winked.

He grinned.

She waved goodbye before closing the door.

**Ok so it took me forever it seems to write this stupid chapter. I'm still at my sister's house (don't remember if I ever told that but I got here about 2 weeks ago so now you know! XD) and I was helping with her kid's homework and chores and all that and I was trying to write this hopefully awesome lemon, so sorry if it seems like it's all steamy one minute and then really tame the next. Hard to keep the mood up when you have to do all that stuff. **

**Anyway so just a reminder, I need help with writing a Megamind fanfic. If you want to help, awesome! XD Um so tell me what you think! Hugs! XD**


End file.
